


Tainted

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A small drabble linked to the episode Dragonphobia. Read and Review, please!





	Tainted

Dragon, for whatever reason, just could not bring himself to eat the things. Instead, it was more like he was having a staring contest with his food. His stomach didn't enjoy the spectacle at all, and growled as though to remind the lizard what the little red berries hanging from the limbs of the bush were for. Still, he could not bring himself to just reach up and-.

_-green eyes rolling back as their owner fell over backwards, the cry of shock coming from his throat as he realized that he had just unwittingly created a disaster of, to him, epic proportions-_

Groaning lightly to himself, the fact that his gut had begun to protest even louder at the wait was what made him reach up, draw one of the branches closer to his mouth so he could get at the fruit. So far, so good.

The somewhat satisfied thought ended when the berries brushed his tongue. Somehow, the very taste was enough to make him spit them back out, recoiling as though the red fruit was poisonous.

Harrumphing to himself in exasperation, Dragon turned for the air. Maybe there would be something from the wetlands he could eat.


End file.
